The Lost Protector
by TTFshaunmichael
Summary: The Doctor believed that he lost his family during the Time War, that is not the case. The Doctor's brother still lives and it's been quite some time since he has seen him. The Protector is lost hopefully his brother the Doctor can bring him back from the brink of darkness.


**A/N: This is my first Doctor Who fanfic so I hope I captured it in the way that it should be. Doctor Who is such an amazing show I would hate not doing it justice.**

* * *

_I looked out upon the scene of death and destruction as explosions razed the fields of my planet. I have to protect them, I have to protect everyone. My brother is fighting in the war and I'm here at home protecting my family, I wish I could be out there fighting with my older brother, but my wife is pregnant with our first child. I have to protect her and my unborn child. I turned away from the scene and began the startup procedure for my escape ship. The Daleks were destroying every ship that was heading towards the atmosphere. My ship was different than all the other ships; I'd upgraded it during my work for the council. The council had ordered me to create weapons of mass destruction to wipe out the Dalek fleet that circled our atmosphere. I did as they asked and in return they protected my wife and unborn child. The war began before I could upgrade all the ships with the new enhanced shields that I developed. The shields would absorb the Daleks lasers and convert them into sustainable energy needed to power the ships. _

_The procedures were almost done and my wife was laying down resting before we were to take off. My thoughts turned to my brother. I'm sorry that I couldn't fight beside you and that I have to run away but it's the only way I can save the love of my life and my child. The ship had finished booting up when I heard a loud explosion outside my window. It was too close for comfort I have to be sure that no Daleks were here. I have to protect her. I grabbed one of the new guns I had designed. It was designed to melt through the armor of Daleks and kill the organism inside the armor. I went to the window to see children running away from a Dalek as it shot the soldiers nearby. I couldn't turn away I was to be a father soon how can I turn away when children are in danger. I aimed my laser cannon at the Dalek's eye stalk and fired. The Dalek's armor melted along with the organism inside leaving only a pile of liquid. I smiled knowing that these children would be safe for now, but my happiness was short lived when my wife screamed. I turned and it seemed as if everything was in slow motion. I heard a mechanized exterminate and my wife hit the floor. I looked at her and knew she was dead. The Dalek had shot her as she was going to regenerate. My child died first since as an unborn child it could not handle the regeneration. Then my wife died and I didn't care anymore. My wife and child were dead; I felt anger as I looked upon the Dalek that had killed her. He turned towards me and aimed his laser, and I closed my eyes. I expected to die but I heard the Dalek explode and I opened my eyes to see my brother standing there. _

"_Get up Protector there's a war going on!" he yelled at me and forcefully pulled me from the ground. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. _

"_They're dead Doctor. My wife and child are dead." I replied so broken. _

"_Come with me." _

_I didn't feel like arguing with my brother so I went with him. He brought me to a desert and the next thing I know I'm in a shed with my brother. I am losing it, my title is the Protector and I couldn't protect those closest to me. I looked at my brother as he placed down a box. _

"_What is that?" _

"_Ah he speaks. This is the Moment, aren't you tired of the fighting brother all the bloodshed. We can end it." _

"_You're talking about the genocide of our whole race!" I yelled at him. Then I thought about it. Why should I care about the Time Lords or the Daleks for that matter? They started this war against the Daleks which cost the lives of so many people. Everyone should pay. "Do it." I looked at the Doctor and he looked towards me with a hint of doubt in his eyes. "What are you waiting for? You brought me here." _

"_Perhaps there's another way." _

"_No, no, no! I lost my wife and child, the rest of our family is dead what good are the Time Lords now? If you won't do it I will." I stepped towards my brother and he backed away with the box in hand. _

"_Listen to me brother. Just listen." He pleaded _

"_I'm done listening, it's time for action." I tackled my brother and punched him until he lost consciousness. "I'm sorry brother but this is the way it has to be. They all need to die, but not by your hand by mine." _

_I looked at the Moment and started it up. I know it has a consciousness and it may try to stop me. An image flickered of my wife and began to speak but I stopped it. _

"_No, no talking. This has to be done. They all need to burn for this. Showing me my wife makes my decision that much easier. Today Protector no longer, today I am the Destroyer. All of them will burn." _

* * *

I made my decision that day and I stick by it. The Time Lords became corrupt and deserved to die. The Daleks killed my wife and child. So much death and destruction happened that day and I was the one to end it. When the Moment was activated I was enveloped in a bright light and transported to Earth. According to the doctors here I had suffered a psychotic break and was placed in their psych ward. I am completely sane I remember every detail of the war and I remember my losses the only reason that they believe me to be ill is because I was found on the side of the road babbling incoherently an unfortunate side effect of using the Moment. It displaced me from my location and sent me here. I believed that I would have stayed in the psych ward if the Judoon had not transported the hospital to the moon.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think I hope I did well. Obviously this is just an intro to my OC story. Review, follow, or favorite hope you enjoy.**


End file.
